imperial_archives_of_jynufandomcom-20200214-history
Crusade of the True Path
'The Crusade of the True Path '''was a conflict started by a religious cult known as the True Path. The True Path believed in a form of the old jynuan religions and sought to convert the populace to their religion and undermine the government. Background The True Path first appeared during the Unification Wars and fought along side House Megellus and House Iulian until they were defeated at the battle of Chelian. The True Path disappeared for the next 122 years as they built a fleet in secret. In -7 GSY the True Path conducted a raid on a warehouse to gain hyperdrives for their fleet. Eventually their ship building operations were moved to an old stronghold on Marass. In 1 GSY the True Path attacked several mining and civilian ships in the Iota Leonis System. History Battle of Iota Leonis ''Main article: Battle of Iota Leonis The True Path sent 7 corvettes to attack mining stations across the Iota Leonis System. In the ensuing battle Vice Admiral Servius Vibenius along with the Iota Leonis Defense Fleet helped cover several mining stations as they evacuated. The Iota Leonis Defense Fleet successfully held off the True Path fleet. After 3 days of conflict they forced the True Path fleet out of the system and boarded the Divine Fury. Boarding of the Divine Fury The survivors aboard the Divine Fury offered stiff resistance, but the boarding party was able to capture several prisoners and the ship itself. From the captured prisoners the Jynuan government learned that the conspiracy goes far deeper than initially expected. Mass arrests were conducted on Jynu and many assets belonging to the True Path were seized. However several of the starships and the upper echelons of their leadership have vanished causing a large manhunt across the Great Harriban Nebula. Discovery of the Baxirian Shipyard After the defeat at the Battle of Iota Leonis, the True Path fleets spread across the galaxy. A fleet known as the Marauders found a decommissioned Baxirian Shipyard, that was being used as the capital of the Baxirian Remnant. The True Path and the Baxirian Remnant combined their forces and began mass producing starships. A Jynuan science ship the JDV Acores entered the Katugumur system and came under attack from the joint True Path Baxirian Fleet. The Acores reported the location of the fleet to Admiral Vibenius. Battle of Katugumur II The First Star Division arrived in orbit of Katugumur II and immediately opened fire, catching the True Path fleet off guard. It became clear very quickly that despite the new starships, the True Path were severely outclassed. The newly upgraded Jynuan vessels carried a type of shield disruptor weapon that could disable a shield within a few shots. Seeing that the engagement was not in their favor,True Path Admiral Sextus Maenius ordered an emergency jump to a nearby system. 3 of the ships jumped away to an unknown fate but the capital ship the Temple of Light failed to jump away and subsequently was destroyed. The Jynuans recovered the Temple of Light's black box and discovered the locations of two other holdout fleets. The location of the Shipyard remained unknown. Battles of Askonak and Psasa The Black box data led the First Star Division to the Askonak System, a key mining outpost for the Baxirian Remnant. The JDV Ferox and JDV Centho began a bombardment of planetary mining bases which gave the True Path and Baxirian fleets time to escape the system. After the bombardment, a group of marines recovered data showing the existence of a Baxirian Shipyard known as the Temple of Fraknyr Prior to the Battle of Psasa a group of Baxirians discretely boarded several ships in the First Star Division and planted a virus into the weapon systems. When the battle came the combined Baxirian-True Path fleet were able to pick off several Jynuan ships and cripple the remaining ships. The Jynuans retreated and the True Path was forced to evacuate in fear of another attack. Search for the Temple of Fraknyr Main Article: Search for the Temple of Fraknyr The Jynuan Government tasked the Jynuan Science Fleet with finding the Temple of Fraknyr. Throughout the search many scientific discoveries were made. The JDV Anaximader made official first contact with a space fairing species, the JDV Gallus discovered an ancient Nelphan Gateway. Many new habitable planets were discovered, and the Jynuans developed a new warship. After 3 Years of search the Temple of Fraknyr was found in the outskirts of the Adn Minor system. It was discovered that the True Path sent periodic raids to gain materials for their warships. The Adnorans appealed to the Jynuans for help, and 3 months later Jynuan and Adnoran ships would fight side by side against the True Path. The Great Battle of Adn Minor The Jynuan ships would rendezvous with their Adnoran allies in the far edges of the Adn Minor system. The following morning marked the beginning of the attack, the allied fleet opened up on the Temple everything they had but were unable to penetrate the station's shields. The Temple of Fraknyr also used a type of energy canon that could penetrate a ship's shields in one go and was able to destroy the JDV Itrin. Seeing the battle was unfavorable, Supreme Commander Cirq Leonis ordered the new JXV Soris under the control of Commander Leon Osephus to assist the fleet. The Soris was equipped with new shield disruptors and a squadron of Phoenix Attack Ships which were thought to be able to penetrate the shields of the Temple and disable it's main weapon systems. Commander Osephus sent 4 shuttles with marines and a Fusion Missile to the Temple in an attempt to capture the True Path leadership. The Marines swept through the station with much ease but found that most of the True Path leadership had committed suicide, but they were able to capture Admiral Sextus Maenius and several Baxirian Leaders. The marines rigged the Fusion missile to detonate and successfully destroyed the Temple. Treaty of Port Solaris Main Article: Treaty of Port Solaris Following the Great Battle of Adn Minor peace talks opened up on Port Solaris. As most of the True Path leadership was killed the Baxirians represented both themselves and the True Path. The treaty was first proposed by the Jynuan Imperial Council under the advisement of Supreme Commander Cirq Leonis. Although wary of the Jynuan's motives, the Baxirian Ruling council accepted the offer of negotiations. The leader of the Adnoran delegation Nagg Gori authored the treaty and presented it to the Baxirian Ruling Council. They signed the treaty ending the Crusade and declaring the Adnoran-Jynuan alliance the victors. Terms # All members and sympathizers of the True Path are to be exiled to a habitable planet within Core Space # Baxirian Remnant will be relocated to Hikkoken III # Prisoners of war on both sides are to be released; all property belonging to the United Empire of Jynuan Stars, or the Andnoran Stellar Commonwealth are to be returned # The Baxirian Remnant is to pay 15,000,000,000 Energy Credits as war reparations # All Baxirian ships are to leave the Great Harriban Nebula and are not allowed access. # Hostility between all parties is to cease # Any who find True Path members in the Great Harriban Nebula are to be handed over to Jynuan authorities # Ratification of the Treaty is to occur within 1 year of signing Aftermath Following their resettlement on Hikkoken III President Odnal Dagguth declare the New Baxirian Republic an independent galactic power. A galactic manhunt was declared for former True Path Leader Quinta Fufius with a reward of over 7,000,000 Energy credits to the person who captures her. The True Path attempted to restart the conflict when a team led by Lieutenant Sertor Cotius raided a mining station in the Askonak system. The raid was quickly put down and the peace continued to stand. Category:Wars